In the past, users frequently had access to computers with keyboards and input devices commonly referred to as “mice.” Typically, standard keyboards are best suited for larger devices, and mice are best suited for desktop computers. More recently computing devices such as small, mobile devices have made use of touch sensitive interfaces. However, such interfaces may be impractical for some electronic devices that exist today or are contemplated.
Recently, voice interfaces have been contemplated. Voice interfaces have the benefit of not requiring the user to have the device in their hands. However, voice interfaces have limitations such as their accuracy in human voice recognition.
Without access to conventional input devices such as keyboards, mice, and touch sensitive interfaces, it can be difficult to interface with electronic devices. One example is that a user could find it very difficult to navigate through large amounts of content stored on or accessible to an electronic device. For example, a user could find it difficult to navigate through a large number of sorted data records.